


Heat Lightning

by perryvic, Zaganthi (Caffiends)



Series: Desperate Tranquility [2]
Category: Red Dragon - Thomas Harris, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Electricity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perryvic/pseuds/perryvic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/pseuds/Zaganthi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was starting to blur, overwhelm him while Will started to really move, started to really fuck his way into John, fuck him open, heat paving a path into him from inside and outside. The jolts became harder, sharper making him shake and arch, fucking himself onto Will even as he was being fucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Lightning

Back on Earth and back with his career teetering on the brink. It was funny, but when they cast him loose to consider his future again, he found himself coming back here, drawn by that same nameless desire for something more.

Fuck. He was screwed up and he knew it. Half the brass thought he killed his commanding officer, the rest wanted his job. His men had been killed and killed, he'd lost Ford and he'd thrown himself off the edge in preparation for suicidal self-destruction to save everyone, and he hadn't... hadn't brought himself back from the mental edge yet for all he faked it.

So here he was, standing on the doorstep of a beach house he had last been to years before. He was going to feel really stupid if the guy had moved or was in a relationship or something.

He knocked hopefully.

It was quiet, and there was no answer for a damn long time, long enough that John thought he wasn't going to have any luck. Finally, he heard a dog barking. "Hey, I'm 'round back!"

He hesitated, and then walked around the decking towards the back porch, facing out towards the ocean. Shit, there was someone else there. This was a bad idea, but he couldn't just walk off now, not with the crazy three-legged dog loping over to meet him. He couldn’t, not quite, remember the dog's name, just that he was friendly enough.

The other guy there was older, a little grizzled looking, wearing a suit and a tie. Will still looked like he had in John's memory, leaner than before and maybe a little worn thin around the eyes, but otherwise healthy and whole, and tanned. "Hey. Long time. It's good to see you again. Jack, I think you're done talking, and..." Will levered himself up from his chair, stretching. "Like I said, I'll think about it and get back to you tomorrow."

"Yeah, well, time is pressing, Will. You know the stakes," the other man said, giving John a look. "I'll leave you with your friend. Maybe he can make you see sense."

"Yeah, I know the stakes. Tomorrow, Jack. Can't get shit done tonight anyway." He gave the guy a wave, and that seemed pretty firm and obvious to John.

The guy walked past him, leaving John hesitant as he was left alone with Will. "Maybe this isn't a good time?" he half stated as he stepped up onto the porch. "I just swung by on the off chance."

"It's a good chance. Jack's just an old colleague, and he still calls on me for work." Will lifted his eyebrows at John. "So, it's a nice evening out. Sit down, make yourself comfortable, I'll get you something to drink."

"Sure." John moved up to the porch. The sound of the waves reminded him of Atlantis, sitting down on the pier overlooking the ocean. This was nice, soothing, and he half-wondered what the other man felt when he heard the same sound. There was a chance he was never going back to Atlantis, and that was something John couldn't really bear to handle the thought of, mixed up with still being keyed up from those days of adrenaline. He'd been willing to throw away everything, his life, everything he was, everything that _they_ were, and Ford was gone, and...

Will tapped the side of his shoulder gently with a beer. "Here. You look a million miles away. How've you been?"

He was tempted to reply that he'd been more than a million miles away. He shrugged a little, unable to say good. "Got reassigned to a classified op. It's been..." He just couldn't think of a word and finally settled on, "...intense. How about you?"

Will settled in the chair beside him, stretching his longs legs out in front of him. "Decent. I work a couple cases a year now -- Jack pulls me from my paradise here. I understand intense."

Profiling. The guy profiled serial killers, he remembered that much. He looked good and it was nice just to talk, but they both knew that wasn't why he'd come. "Yeah, you do." He smiled a little thinking back to the very memorable someone. "I just thought I'd look you up on my first break."

"You're looking for grounding." Yeah, yeah, he was, and it felt weird to be just showing up to some random guy to fix him, but it had worked really well last time.

"I'm looking for something," he said and shifted a little as he knocked back some of the beer Will had brought him. "Not sure what. Kinda fucked myself over in the head."

"You volunteered for whatever it was, which makes it hard to feel like you can really complain." Will took a slow sip from his beer. "I'm more than happy to take you down and make you let go."

"Part I volunteered for, then I ended up in charge by default. A lot of people have died while I've been in charge," John answered. "If you're not in the mood though..."

"No, I'm in the mood. We can just relax here for a few minutes, though. Dog's gotta eat, and something you might like is setting in the freezer."

That was an interesting thought. "Relaxing's good. Haven't done much of that recently. Besides, I guess I'm gonna need it huh?" The anticipation was tingling at him already. "Going on last time."

"Any new injuries I should take into account?" He'd left him boneless, limp and wrung out, and John wanted that feeling again, though no the same way, and he just had to hope that Will was going to tweak onto that.

"None that should affect anything." He'd just have some interesting scars there for him to muse over. "I'm pretty much clear for whatever you wanna do."

"And you don't want to know beforehand, do you?" No, not really, and Will seemed to be smiling. "All right. I'll take you down and we'll see where that leads us."

"Just make sure you get something out of it too," he said.

"I think I will. Believe me, you're a very good-looking man, John. This is no hardship." He grinned a little, easy, something that John thought he wouldn't have given the man who'd just been there. "I'm looking forward to it."

They talked a little longer, mellowing into the mood and waiting until whatever it was Will thought he might like was ready. John was as relaxed as he could be, only zoning out a little.

Not really thinking or anything, just.... looking at the ocean, breathing fresh air, enjoying life. He was definitely making the most of his time off.

"Okay, why don't you come inside with me?"

"Sure," he said, getting up and following Will in. He was still an attractive man to watch. He'd forgotten how blue those eyes could get. John pretty much hoped, that if he got as old as guys like Will or O'Neill, he'd look that good, still. Bright and sharp and still frighteningly full of energy because it meant he'd be able to handle Atlantis, if he got to go back, for at least another seven or eight years before he started to grind down.

"The master bedroom is still in the same place..." Will was walking ahead of him, and John watched what room he headed into, because he was probably getting things to set up.

"You want me to do anything?" he asked as he headed towards the bedroom. He assumed that had been an instruction.

"Undress. I won't take long." Right. Right. John slipped into the bedroom, and it looked a little different than it had a couple of years ago, things moved, the bed itself different. Studier, maybe.

Interesting. He slipped off his clothes and out of habit folded them neatly, glad he had had a shower before coming over. Looking at the bed, the memory of what Will had done last time distracted him. Will hadn't asked for a safe word this time, probably because they had come to an agreement last time, and he trusted Will to take it as far as he could take and as far as he needed. That was pretty far, from how he felt. He closed his eyes, just exhaling for a moment, and he'd missed the sound of Will coming back into the room, leaning in to put a hand on his shoulder.

"Where do you want me, sir?" he asked. Last time the roles hadn't lasted that long under the assault of sensation, but helped him get into the mood to call him sir.

He didn't expect for Will to stop, and kiss him first, easing the way for sensation, he supposed. "Lay out on the bed, on your back."

It was a relief just to complete a simple order, instead of being the one having to judge whether it was a sensible order, to give the orders. Lying down on his back looking up at Will was simple and intriguing.

Will was smiling, and he was holding an odd-looking set of cuffs in his hand. "You look good like that. Hands over your head."

Easy enough to obey that, too, and obviously Will did have a variety of custom-made pieces around the place. That boded well. He tried to figure why the cuffs looked different as he held his arms over his head.

It was pretty obvious when Will wrapped them around his hands, wrists and palms constrained, and then secured them to the bed. "When was the last time you did anything like this?"

"Like this or for real?" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. "Not for a long time, not... the real thing." He wouldn't classify the sort of thing he had done in the same league. Light stuff yes, maybe some people would class as kinky but...

It was interesting to have his hands so securely set down.

Will's expression was intense, and hard to place while he ran a hand idly down John's forearm. He was still completely dressed. "That's a shame. You really should see to your needs more often than that."

"The position I'm in... makes it difficult," John answered, feeling the first shivers of anticipation at that touch. "Close community."

"Rules about that sort of thing," Will agreed, a hand idling down to John's shoulder, like he was either enjoying John's muscles, or testing their strength. It looked to John like Will was open about what he did, with the guys he sometimes worked with. That had to be pretty freeing, but it wasn't viable for John. "Your internal discipline is amazing, then."

"But when it goes to shit…" John said trailing off. "It winds up and up and then--"

"No way to short circuit the winding up." Yeah. John closed his eyes, and was almost surprised when Will smoothed a thumb over his eyebrow. "I'll be right back."

He did open his eyes to watch what Will was bring back to him. It looked like a strip of cloth and a large amount of toys that he didn't immediately recognize. His heart rate went up immediately.

"I'm not going to let you see what's coming. I don't want you anticipating -- just feeling." Just feeling. Like that was all he was there for, just to feel, and yeah, maybe it was.

"Yeah, okay," he said, recognizing this was a different dynamic. It wasn't so much about authority as something deeper. He didn't have to humiliate himself to Will to get what he needed, because Will was just going to give it to him. Blindfolding was good. There was just that edge of feeling out of control and he was pretty sure that Will would take it and spin something amazing from it.

He closed his eyes, ahead of Will laying the strip of fabric carefully over his eyes, before reaching behind the back of his head to tie it firmly. "Can you see light?"

"No," John answered, unable to stop himself from trying to track the sounds he could hear as Will moved around.

"Good. Now, remember, you can be as loud as you need to." Need, not want, but need, as if there was a difference, and maybe there was going to be. He heard Will leave the room, but not for long, fast footfalls taking him back to the master bedroom after what sounded like a freezer door opening and closing.

Ice cubes maybe? That was okay. Ice cubes could be interesting. A little tame maybe, but as a prelude to something more. Yeah, that would be okay.

"I think it's been too long since someone just enjoyed your body. That's a shame, because you're gorgeous." Will's hand stroked lightly along his sternum, and John supposed Will was sitting on the side of the bed, looking at him. Or not, because John shivered when he felt warm tongue touch his left nipple.

God yes, that hit the spot more because of the implication that Will was going to enjoy him, and with Will, that could mean a mixture of pure pleasure and torment. "Glad I'm good for that," he said a little wryly even as he reveled in the light touches.

No pain, nothing intense, yet, but Will was probably warming up to it, and it felt good just to be spread out, arms comfortably bound over his head, while Will shifted over top of him. John could feel fingertips against his sides, and then the light pressure of Will biting at his other nipple.

He made a noise of appreciation, distracted for a moment until he registered the sudden coolness of metal resting on his abdomen, place there idly while Will toyed with him.

He couldn't look, and that was briefly maddening, because John liked to know and he liked to be prepared, and that... was exactly what he didn't need to be just then. John just needed to breathe and feel and nothing else. He felt Will's fingers tweak a nipple, rolling it between his fingers hard enough for John to squirm and dig a heel in against the mattress. He writhed a little but that didn't stop the feeling of cold hard tight metallic pressure on his left nipple, then his right, and the spill of a joining chain settling on his chest. Nipple clamps... tight from the feel of it, but not with the vicious saw tooth types that did little for pleasure. Just hard firm pressure, and the feeling of Will licking over he exposed skin on his left nipple, making the hard nub twinge in its wake. "Very pretty."

"Mmm, glad you like the sight." Unconsciously, he inhaled, to show off the metal.

"I do." He repeated the motion on the other side, and it still made John shiver in reaction. Will's hands were idling down to his hips, and that... that was good anticipation. He teased him a little longer, over hips up his thighs before John felt him lean to pick up something else and tensed, wondering what it could be this time. More clamps maybe? On his thighs or on his balls? Or something else?

There was the sensation of Will sliding a hand between his legs, loosely fondling his balls, stroking them. John swallowed a gasp when Will wrapped his mouth around the head of his dick, taking him from mostly hard to rock hard.

Just when he felt if Will went on the evening’s entertainment would be over, Will pulled away and then he could feel him doing something, a pressure a tightness that made him groan as he recognized it. "Cockring..." he stated rather than asked.

"Yes. And..." And then another, around his balls at the top, and it left John with a stretched out feeling, tight but not impossible. "Are you comfortable?"

"Yeah... yeah, Jesus what is that?" Something stretching his balls down and wow, that was an interesting feeling. It felt like something leather and tight. Then Will's hands pulled away and it stayed in place, tight enough to make him wonder if it was possible to squirm away from it, like a cockring for his balls. His movements were instinctive more than anything and he was able to move so he arched and wriggled a little. He was abruptly sure this was just the start. Will liked his toys. Will was good with his toys, good at manipulating skin with them, and orgasm, and muscles, and the next kiss to the head of his cock felt different, but still very good.

Unable to see, he felt every touch, every kiss and caress and the tightness of the cockring and whatever was wrapped around his balls. Some sort of spreader possibly. The chain linking his nipple clamps jingled a little as he shifted.

He just languished in it for a moment, enjoying it when Will leaned back up over him to kiss him again, seeping into the moment of sensation. And then he pulled one of the nipple clamps.

"Ow!" It was just sharp enough to feel the clamps tighten as it was pulled, and that surprised him just a little. But after the initial shock of it, the pain melding into a burning feeling.

A low, comfortable burning feeling. John waited for the motion to be repeated, but it didn't come, just Will feathering a lighter touch over his stomach. "The question is, what do you prefer first -- cock, or ass."

"Do I get a choice?" John asked. Right now it was his cock that was amped up. His ass was lagging behind. "If so, you've already got my cock panting for more, just from touching."

"That's your choice made, then." John felt Will lean back, felt him slide fingers along his thigh, curving around to the back of his hip.

"Mmm," John said. Curiosity got the better of him. "What are you going to do with me, Will?"

"Enjoy your ass a little. Stretch you, though not like last time. This is more... for feel." And he wasn't scared and fighting because Will wasn't an unknown entity. He expected the unexpected this time. He didn't doubt for a minute that Will would challenge him somehow, but he had a level of trust in the man he could barely explain to himself. Possibly due to the fisting last time -- that created a level of intimacy hard to replicate.

"You need to feel your body, sometimes, to come back into it." He'd moved, kneeling between John's legs from the weight on the bed, but then the chain moved, and the other clamp went tight in a snap of motion.

He hissed and jolted moving his chest as far forward as possible to relieve the tight pressure, or stop it getting worse. His nipples burned with sensation. He could imagine them going a dark deep red as they were squeezed. When they were let loose, they were going to burn like hell. He was caught in that sensation, enough that it almost distracted him from Will sliding a slick finger between his ass cheeks; almost but not quite, because the memories of the last time Will had fingers in his ass had him shifting his legs wider to make him open and ready.

One fingertip traced a circle around his asshole, enough pressure for John to feel but not enough he could do anything about until it pressed slowly against the center, sliding into him. It'd been too damn long. The noise he made then was a sound of relief as much as anticipation. It felt good to have something in his ass, even just one finger. More no doubt would follow.

"You love that." Another brush of lips against his cock, and the finger pressed in again, in and out in a slow, easy pace when John wanted so much more.

“Yeah, fuck..." John moved a little. "More would be even better," he asked hopefully, wishing the blindfold was off so he could use a pleading look to get what he wanted.

"You'll get more." Of a sorts, sure, and he wanted more yesterday, more today, except Will was pulling his finger back, and then something opened -- briefly. "Let's start small."

There was cold against the hole and then pressure and cold and he writhed as much with shock as sensation as the ice cube pushed all the way into him with a cold burn. "Fuck!"

"Later." Later, and Will was leaning back, and then sliding a hand under his asscheek and there was more material underneath of him, different texture than the sheets. He didn't expect Will's lubed fingers to slide right into him in the ice cube's wake.

The contrast of the cold made the fingers feel like rods of fire in his ass, and he was twitching inside as his nerves didn't know what the hell to make of the differences in temperature. It was making him gasp and freeze, shuddering a moment as he rode out the new sensation. Will toyed at him while he rode through it, rubbing his fingertips against John's prostate, playing with the muscles just inside his ass, with enough pressure to make him burn for more.

He hadn't been sure if his memories of how intense things could get with Will had just been wishful thinking; this proved it had been anything but. Just started and he was already desperate for more. He moaned with each teasing slide and twitched with each brush of a prostate. Ice, ice in his ass, fucking him with fingers and ice in his ass, and it was melting, sure, but the sensation lingered even when Will ran his fingers over stunned, shocked by the cold skin. "Nice?"

"Shit, yeah," John answered. Who knew an ice-cube could do that?

"Good." And then his fingers pulled out, leaving John lukewarm before Will was sliding more lube into him.

The blood was rushing back there now the ice had melted. He tingled and prickle inside a little and it was new and different and he couldn't stop his attention from focusing on that area as it started to warm again, feeling hotter than it actually was. Will's fingers were relentless, pressing the inside of his walls, hitting his prostate firmly before pulling out again when John's leg muscles were twitching. He shifted, needing to move, needing something. He'd forgotten about his cock completely, because the pressure there was enough to have him pushing back.

"Will..." It was an aimless plea.

"Hold on." Hold on, and then he felt cold again, cold forging its way into his ass, pressing in and staying, inside to rim.

"Oh god... what the..." John writhed, trying to shift, trying to escape it but being unable to. It felt large, and solid ice. Will seemed to be holding onto it, but John wasn't sure, and it conflicted with the feeling of Will wrapping fingers firmly around his dick to stroke him hard.

It moved beyond a shock, to cold that made his insides shake. Will's fingers felt cool as well and John found himself gulping air to try and ride the reaction through.

It hurt, burned, made him want to twist and buck, but he wasn't getting away from the thick feeling of cold inside of his ass, and then Will started to move it in and out and that intensified it. Cold, numbing him, ice-burn sensation as hot flesh battled with the thick ice... what? Dildo? Some sort of rod of ice slicked up and fucking him into spasms. It was painful in its overwhelming push and that made him want to thrash around.

There was nothing to thrash around to, though, just Will kneeling between his legs, and he shifted and gently pinned down one of John's thighs. "You'll tell me if it's too much."

He could imagine him there, looking at him with that faint quirk of a semi-smile, and that intense blue gaze not missing anything. "Yes, sir," he replied unconsciously. Not being able to move made him harder than ever, but all his attention was on the nearly pain, mostly pleasure in his ass. It was slowly starting to feel wet, but still frigid, and that was when Will pulled it out, pressing warm heat into place in its wake.

Oh god, that was good, that was fucking good. The contrast of heat was fantastic. All his nerves were firing in there, like explosions of sensation.

"Oh... shit, that's good," he mumbled, still shaking.

"Mmmph, that's very good." The bed moved a little and then he realized it was Will pressing into him, slowly, carefully sliding inside him.

It felt like an unusual intimacy but it was driving him crazy, shaking with reaction. "Fuck me, Will," he whispered hoarsely. The heat in him was amazing and he wanted... wanted more.

"Didn't mean to get this far along this fast." Will sounded a little strained, because he probably had more in his bag of tricks, but fuck it, it was going to have to go because John wanted movement. He shifted, bottomed out against him, and he felt it when he pulled lightly at the chain between the nipple clamps.

Another sharp pain to distract him, and John was pulling at the cuffs wanting to grip and hold. "I can wait..." he said, thinking he was crazy for saying it, but he could, he would for Will because Will made him feel like this -- hurting in the best ways, pleasing by just feeling, doing good by accepting what he wanted to do.

"Not... too long. This is special, though." And Will was in him and holding on, so John could hold on when Will stroked his cock, sliding the thumb over the head, and he felt something cold, metal-like brush the tip of his cock.

He had no idea what that was and to his astonishment it was pressed inwards. There was that feeling of complete shock and astonishment that he remembered from his first encounter with Will where he couldn't quite believe he was doing what he thought he was doing.... but the feeling, the pain told him, yes, something metallic was being pushed into his cock.

Slowly, unerringly, but yeah, Will was sliding something into his cock, and it was thick, thick enough to ache and then it stopped, and he was sliding some kind of ring around his cockhead.

He was sweating now, and the immediacy of his need from Will sliding into his ass paled under the new thing... what the hell was it? Blocking him up. He ached, a raw sensation from cock to balls to all through his body and just a faint hint of fear growing at what Will might do next. He couldn't predict it, second-guess it. It could be anything.

"Any sharp pain?" Sharp pain? No, not sharp, and he tapped the side of John's dick.

"No..." he managed controlling his breathing. Breathe into it, move the pain into a heat, an arousal. "Not sharp."

"Good. I think you'll like this." There was a metal on metal noise, a feeling, something being attached to the thing in his dick and the chain between his nipples moving so gently.

A link maybe between the two? Maybe another chain that he would tug himself?

Will was still in him but moving only a little, warming him through, making his nerves prickle with the returning heat. "Like what?"

"Like this." And just quickly, a jolt of burning sensation, a zap, slid through his dick and his nipples.

It literally took his breath away. "Holy fuck!" he gasped, unable to stop himself from moving, clenching hard on Will in reaction. Maybe that was the point.

Will ran a hand down along his side, and John swore he heard him humming quietly when he finally moved, gave a thrust, and another jolt hit John. It seemed stronger and a noise escaped him in his gasp. The jolt hit him as Will hit his prostate and the two sensations mingled and he arched again.

It was starting to blur, overwhelm him while Will started to really move, started to really fuck his way into John, fuck him open, heat paving a path into him from inside and outside. The jolts became harder, sharper making him shake and arch, fucking himself onto Will even as he was being fucked. It hurt, but he wanted it, he wanted the pain because he needed to feel it.

He needed to hurt and to feel alive and there was nothing really more alive-making than being shocked, and fucked, and just when John didn't think he could stand it, when he just wanted to fall apart and beg for the cockring to come off, one of the nipple clamps was finally released.

His natural stubbornness was taking a beating and he was starting to lose track of the movement and noises he was making. The blood rushing into his nipple had him yelling aloud. "Please... please, Will...."

"Please what?" Oh, god, please what. He wanted to come, he wanted to come, he wanted the pain to finally morph over to orgasm.

"Need to come, need to...” Go just a little further; break through that part of himself that felt he needed to suffer to find a clean uncomplicated oblivion on the other side. Something to crack him wide and let what was festering in him rush out.

Then he felt the pain of release and sharpness, one last electric jolt at the same time the cock ring came off.

It was surge that made light explode behind his blindfolded vision, which had him moving wildly and frantically; hoarsely yelling for who the hell knew what to happen. More, less, faster slower, he didn't know. It was the point where his control snapped and he just let it all go.

There was more, more pain, more sensation, Will still moving, Will stopping moving, and one last frenzied burst of heat and sensation when the left nipple clamp came off.

He was pulling hard at the restraints now, with Will deep in him and if it weren't for whatever was around his balls he would have come the instant the cocking was off. Now though it was a painful almost agonizing rush that was sweeping him up to climax on the cascade of hurting and sensation. That was all he knew -- a safe word was a ridiculous thought now. He couldn't think, all he could do was feel and stand on the edge of the cliff waiting to be pushed so he could fly.

Another hit of sensation through his dick, cascading over his chest in waves, loose and unattached, and Will kept pounding into him. And there he was coming so goddamn hard it was like he was looking at the alien constellations in Pegasus going supernova one by one. It was an orgasm made more somehow by the metal still in his cock, the denial forced upon him and the careful stimulation of his sense for what seemed like forever.  
He came and came and yelled something incoherent as he did so.

John was half aware when everything finally... stopped. Stopped moving, stopped feeling, when Will eased himself out of John and reached up to pull off the blindfold.

He didn't want to open his eyes. They were all stuck up and damp with... well, if he was feeling macho he'd say sweat, but the truth was he probably hadn't made it through that without tears coming to his eyes. He did blink his eyes open eventually, looking hoping to see Will looking like he had enjoyed it too.

Will was grinning own at him, looking quite sated. "Hello. I thought you might want to see the plug in your dick before I took it out."

"It feels like a goddamn bullet," John said, but he sounded like he was half drunk. He peered awkwardly, seeing the gleam and shine of steel in his cock. "

Watched Will slide a finger along the metal ring, and slowly open it, watched him twist the wire so it arched up, sticking out of his dick, before he started to ease it back out. "You're very impressive."

Jon was surprised. "Impressive how? All I did was..." Break. Finally and spectacularly.

"Let yourself go." Will was smiling, looking for encouraging, just like he had the last time.

"Let’s just say, I trust you," he said barely able to move and from the expression on Will's face he wasn't told that that often. "Can't do that with just anyone."

"One day, you'll find someone closer to home." Wherever home was. Will set the toy aside, rubbing a hand idly over one of John's nipples.

They were still very sensitive and his hands were till fastened above his head otherwise he would have wrapped them around Will. "Not sure anyone could be as good as you," John murmured hazy with the afterglow. "One day I'm gonna pay you back. I'll get here sometime when you need something."

"I think you already did. A little grounding before I run off to face monsters." And that was what John was there for. A little grounding before he went to face monsters. Will reached up, pulling the key out from under the pillow to un-cuff John.

Once his arms were released he could move to hold on to him, show his appreciation for the wild ride he had been on, perspective restored. This had been complex and wonderful, beautiful, deadly, cathartic and a whole mess of things that broke him into pieces but allowed himself to be put back together properly. "One day," he promised. He'd give Will what he needed, and not what he thought he deserved.

  



End file.
